Lost Love
by StarryxEyedxSuprise
Summary: My Very First fan fic. Sharpay and Troy were the perfect couple. Although Sharpay caught him kissing Gabby. He claims that is was all a missunderstanding...Will she take him back?


**My Very First Fanfic. It will get more into the adult scenes later in the next few chapters for sexual content. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy my very first! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, if I did, I would be the happiest person in the world. I dont own any of High School Musical either. Sorry to dissapoint you.**

Sharpay was getting ready for a dinner date Zeke had planned for the two of them. She put on her blue knee short dress and adjusted it to fit her every curve. After that she went into the bathroom where she thought, and re-thought what she was going to do with her hair.

"Should I put it up, or keep it down" she said to herself. 'I'll leave it down. Looks more cute."

After finally deciding on what to wear and how she was going to look she got in her car and started off down the road.

Only after a few miles of driving, her cell started to ring.

"_Troy_ " she sighed.

A few months earlier Troy and Sharpay went through a horrible break up. She had caught him kissing Gabriella in the boys locker room after the biggest game of the season.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flash Back Troy POV**_

_" Its all tied up. The Wildcats ond Dragons tied up with 54 points each. The Wilcats have control over the ball and if Troy makes one more shot the game will be all over. But if they dont we will be going into over time." shouts the announcer over the loud speakers._

_All I need to do is get around these guys and make a shot. I dribble the ball down the court and I see Zeke and Chad open for the ball. I fake a pass to Zeke and pass it to Chad to confuse the other team. Yes it worked. _

_4 seconds left._

_Chad is about to take the shot when he passes it back to me. I go for the shot._

_1 second left and the ball is in the air._

_The next thing I know everyone is gathered around me lifting me up in the air for my victory shot. I was handed the trophy and could see all the excited expressions from people around me. _

_Looking in the crowd I saw a familiar face. Sharpay. She was making her way through the crowd to come and give me my victory kiss. She always did that whenever we won a game. It made me happy to know that she loved me so much. Afterall she was my girlfriend. And the best one I had ever had. I loved her with all of my heart and was planning on asking her to marry me before the school year let out. No one had a clue but me._

_"Troy! Troy!" I could hear her muffled screams as she tried to budge through all the people. "I'll just meet you in the locker room in 15. Ok?"_

_"Ok!" I said not really hearing everything. But I got the idea she was going to meet me in the locker room in 15 minutes._

_As soon as the crowd cleared I made my way to the locker room to take a 2 second shower just to get the sweat off me and change. The warm water always makes me feel good to just release my energy and have some me time before running off to do something._

_The locker room was empty and I thought I was the only one in there. I had gotten my boxers and jeans on when I heard some moaning comming from the showers. I didnt want to interupt but I could tell it was Chad having his way with Taylor. Those two are inseperable. I mean they are really inseperable if you know what I mean._

_Anyways I tried to ignore the foreplay going on in the shower and tried to get out of there as quick as possible._

_I put my shirt on and grabbed my bag closing and locking my locker. _

_I started to turn the corner when Gabriella appeared._

_"Hey..Can we talk?" she said kindave anxiously._

_"Umm sure just make it quick."_

_Gabby wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. Just at that moment Sharpay walked in. I saw her standing there. It looked like she was about to shatter into a million peices. The look in her eyes was like something I had never seen before. I pulled Gabby off of me and went after Sharpay._

_"Sharpay! Wait! It wasnt what it looked like!"_

_Sharpay was already half way acrossed the gym when she screamed, "HOW COULD YOU TROY!"_

_I could tell she was choking on her tears as she screamed at me. I couldn't let her go, not now. I loved her with everything I had. She was my everything._

_I grabbed her arm before she had a chance to open the door._

_"Sharpay please believe me. Gabby came in and she kissed me. I swear my life on it!"_

_It only took her a few seconds after what I had to say and she kicked me in the shin cauing me to fall on the floor holding my leg in pain. She sure was one tough girl. Thats what I liked about her. She had such ambition and stength._

_I looked up after examining my leg and she had already left. I stood back up and started to limp my way to the parking lot seeing if I could catch her before she left._

_Too late._

_She was gone._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Present time Sharpay POV

Great just what I need. Another call from Troy.

Doesnt he know Im over him? I turned off my phone.

My phone bill is getting bigger now that Troy doesnt stop calling or texting me. Begging him to give him another chance. He blew it.

But I still couldn't help the love I had for him. It grew stronger and stronger everyday. But I keep denying it. Its only jealousy getting the best of me. Besides..Im with Zeke now. The Crem Brule king.

I needed to get thorugh this night without thoughts of Troy. I was hurting myself to think about him but I couldn't help myself.

I sighed and turned into the parking lot of the restaurant Zeke had given me the location of. Sure enough he had saved a parking spot next to his car. He always manages to.

I get out of the car and greet him with a small but sweet kiss. Wishing it was Troy I was locking lips with.


End file.
